Amor denegado
by morsmordre7
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tu peor enemigo y tu se quedan encerrados en un almacén de pociones?


- Ronald Weasley, haz el bendito favor de dejar de jugar con tu comida y pasame la leche de una buena vez- dijo la chica con cabello rebelde, malhumorada, como todas las mañanas en las que el pelirrojo no dejaba de molestarle.

- Vamos Herm! No me digas que no es divertido ver como sale el jugo de calabaza por la nariz- le dijo, con una sonrisa de lado

- Eres asqueroso, Ronald. Ya te lo he dicho una vez, si quieres que te ayude a corregir los deberes no me hagas repetirlo. Deja en paz el zumo, que no tiene la culpa de tus ridiculeces. - sentencio la chica enojada.

- Eres una exagerada Hermione, además, no es para tanto. Me he sacudido los mocos tan bien esta mañana que ese jugo de calabaza saldrá tan limpio que se podrá beber como si hubiera pasado por un filtro. ¿A que no Harry?

Harry Potter no tenia ni una sola idea de lo que sus amigos estaban hablando. Hacía tiempo que se había decidido a no prestarles atención cuando peleaban, y es que siempre era lo mismo. Primero, una discusión por parte de Ron, después Hermione se veía tan ofendida que este le tenía que pedir de rodillas que le perdonase.

Harry sabía que dentro, muy dentro, a Hermione le gustaba todo eso. Le gustaba como Ron le decía "discúlpame herm" seguido de un "eres brillante y asombrosa, ni el propio Merlín encontraría un adjetivo para describirte" y entonces Hermione bajaría la mirada, sonrojada, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa que le surgía desde las entrañas del corazón y le diría: "Venga ya, préstame tu pergamino, que en algún lugar de Escocia Adalbert Waffley ha de estar llorando por tan pésimo resumen que has hecho de su libro".

- ¿Eh? Ah, eso. Por supuesto, yo mismo lo puedo verificar.

- ¿Verificar que, Harry?- pregunto Hermione , bastante divertida, al ver que su amigo estaba más perdido que los Chuddley Cannons en un mundial de Quidditch.

- Pues eso, de lo que fuera que se encontraran hablando.- dijo, tratando de evadir la mirada de su mejor amiga.

- ¿En que estabas pensando Harry?- pregunto el pelirrojo, enojado por el poco apoyo que le demostraba su amigo.

- Nada, absolutamente nada en particular.

- Claro, nada, naturalmente. -dijo Hermione, luciendo un poco divertida con la situación, tratando de intimidar a Harry- Yo creo que ese "nada" tiene algo que ver con cierta chica asiática en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

¿Cho Chang? ¿Hermione pensaba que seguía pensando en ella? Pues se equivocaba, la respuesta era no, un rotundo y definitivo NO. Como si no tuviera suficientes razones para no pensar en ella. De hecho, tenía todas las razones del mundo para no volver a pensar en cualquier chica.

- Pues no habrás leído bien la definición de "nada" Hermione -Harry parecía molesto, se le habían endurecido los rasgos y tenía el ceño fruncido -Bueno que va, no necesito dar explicaciones, me voy a clase de pociones. A ver si pillo a Slughorn y puedo sacarle el recuerdo de una buena vez, hasta luego, chicos.

Y salió en dirección a las mazmorras. En cuanto desapareció Hermione y Ron se miraron con un gesto de incredulidad, su amigo nunca se había comportado de manera tan extraña.

- De seguro le ha hecho daño la comida -explico Ron -No sé que experimentos han realizado los elfos últimamente en las cocinas, que todo mundo esta algo raro.

Dejarle de culpar a ellos por todo, Ron - dijo Hermione llena de furia- no tienen la culpa que las hormonas de Harry anden alborotadas.

Draco prefirió llegar temprano a su clase de pociones esa tarde. ¿Por qué? Ya no aguantaba más a Pansy, ni a Crabbe o Goyle, incluso le llego a molestar Zabinni con sus platicas de Quidditch y su discurso de cómo podían ganar la copa ese año. Se disculpo diciendo que tenía que llegar temprano para pasar unos apuntes. Y cuando Pansy dijo "Yo te acompaño" tuvo que inventar que Slughorn quería también hablar con él a solas.

Las clases de pociones, definitivamente, ya no eran lo mismo sin Snape. Ya no había nadie que tratara a Potter como en verdad se merecía. Draco pensaba que debajo de esa fachada de "El elegido" y toda esa fama que había conseguido, Potter no era más que un chico con suerte. Un arrogante y provechoso chico con suerte. El valía mas, mucho más que todo eso.

Cruzo el primer pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras. Hacia un frio tan intenso que se podría creer que había dementores alrededor de el. Sus pensamientos vagaban por todos lados. Pero en el fondo, seguía la preocupación de esconder su brazo derecho, esconderlo bajo miles de capas para que nadie sacara malas conclusiones.

Al fin llego al salón, mas iluminado de lo normal. Se sentó en el primer pupitre que tenia a la vista y bajo la mirada hacia su redacción de "Los efectos positivos y negativos de El filtro de la paz". Lo había terminado hace una semana, y ya lo había corregido tanto que no era necesario darle una última mirada, pero faltaban 30 minutos y no le apetecía quedarse mirando al vacio durante tanto tiempo.

Apenas y llegaba al quinto renglón cuando unos pasos fuertes y extraños se acercaban hacia el salón. Por lógica pensó que se trataba del profesor, nadie llegaba 25 minutos antes a clase cuando se podría estar relajado en el Gran Comedor.

Pero sus instintos le fallaron, y, por primera vez se sorprendió de ver a alguien entrar al salón. Era Potter. Sin sus fieles amigos que le acompañaban a toda clase de tonterías que se le pudieran ocurrir.

Era la oportunidad perfecta. El viejo Draco, aquel que cursaba en cuarto o quinto no la hubiera desaprovechado y hubiera reñido a Potter hasta algo que podría terminan en un culminante duelo. Pero a el "nuevo" Draco (así es como prefería llamarse) ya no le llamaba la atención ese tipo de cosas. Tenía problemas, y mucho más graves para fijarse en Potter. Como esa latiente marca que no se dejaba de mover en su brazo derecho. Que no dejaba de mandar impulsos al cuerpo de Draco y que decía _déjame respirar_ cada vez que se le cubría.

Se miraron, durante unos segundos, o al menos eso le pareció. Vio como esos hermosos (no había por que negarlo, al fin y al cabo eran sus pensamientos, nadie los escuchaba) ojos verdes se veían aun más favorecidos con los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana. Draco le hizo un gesto de indiferencia y se concentro de nuevo en su redacción.

Potter, incrédulo, se sentó a unas cuantas bancas de distancia a él. Y el rubio, por alguna extraña razón, empezó a sentir como sus piernas y manos comenzaban a temblar. Como, de repente, la habitación parecía tan asfixiante que daban ganas de estar desnudo para refrescarse. Draco culpo a los nuevos rayos que ahora entraban por la marcha que recorría el sol y a_esas malditas ventanas_ que no se podían cerrar si el profesor no lo deseaba.

Por su buena suerte llego el profesor justo a tiempo para decir "Venga! Que este curso me han tocado alumnos puntuales y responsables! Ya lo suponía de usted Potter, pero Malfoy me ha impresionado. Sera igual a su padre en físico, pero respecto a la escuela, son muy diferentes, debería decirlo."

Draco vio de reojo como Harry se limitaba a sonreír y asentar. _Lambe botas_ pensó, ni un elfo borracho como una cuba se creería todo ese espectáculo.

Harry, en cambio, sentía un poco de vergüenza por las flores que le había echado el profe. Y, a la vez, se sentía un poco extraño, pues en todo ese tiempo estando con Malfoy antes de la llegada de Slughorn este no había causado una riña o presencia de pelea, un verdadero record personal, pensó Harry.

- ¿Pero porque no se sientan juntos? -pregunto el profesor canoso, bastante emocionado -Es una estupenda idea! Ambos son tan compatibles que apuesto 1000 galeones a que serán el mejor equipo…

- Profesor yo… - le interrumpió Draco, preocupado ante la invitación del maestro

- Nada de prejuicios, Malfoy! Quiero ver a los dos juntos en mi clase lo que resta del curso. Apuesto que Potter no tiene inconveniente, ¿cierto?

- En absoluto, señor - dijo el pelinegro.

Y ese "en absoluto" sonó tan sarcástico que hasta Neville lo distinguiría. Pero al parecer Slughorn tenía un inconveniente con leer las verdaderas intenciones de las personas. Y se vio tan satisfecho de que su alumno estrella no tuviera inconveniente.

- ¿Ya lo ve, señor Malfoy? Debería aprender de los juicios del señor Potter. Apuesto que a final de curso se verá tan agradecido con migo por semejante decisión que querrá mandarme flores.

Y Slughorn no sabía lo correcto que estaba

Y Draco y Harry, mucho menos. Naturalmente.

.


End file.
